Ringo Reeves
Ringo Reeves is a recurring character in Peril. He is the leader of the Gateside Studios community. He is revealed to be the tertiary antagonist of the second season. Pre-Apocalypse Ringo was a mobster before the apocalypse. It is revealed that he worked alongside Brandon Newman. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Ringo became the leader of a group of survivors residing at Gateside Studios. He appointed Darrin Payne as his co-leader. Season 2 "Bygones be Bygones" Ringo is seen in his office when Darrin is called to meet with him there. Ringo greets Darrin cheerily while drinking a root beer and asks how his scavenging trip went. When Darrin explains that supplies are scarce in the local area, Ringo notes that he has an interesting idea involving the trading outpost. Darrin at first assumes Ringo means to go to war, but he quickly shuts it down, knowing that his group can't fight with so little food. Ringo decides to show Darrin what he means, and takes him up to the roof of the filming studio where the smoke of the recently destroyed trading outpost can be seen. Ringo comes up with the plan to go there and scavenge what remains of the supplies on campus and possibly encounter a few of the allies of the trading post while doing so to establish trade of their own. When Darrin agrees to the plan, Ringo tells him to develop it more cheerily before asking once more if there is anything worth noting from his trip. Ringo is intrigued when Darrin mentions that he has an alternative plan. "Deprived" In his office, Ringo is being informed by Darrin and Raymond of how the trip to the trading outpost went, finding out that it went as he had hoped and was successful. Pleased by this, Ringo takes further interest in the castle that the two were told about by another group they met, though realising he is outnumbered in that scenario, he concludes that the supplies from the trading outpost will tide them over for the time being. Ringo tells off Raymond for being sour before happily telling the two men that this success will be good for them. George Whitford then comes in and explains to Ringo that the guest is ready to be spoken to, and Ringo agrees to go and see him. Ringo enters the studio that Roger Williamson is being kept inside to speak with him, quickly entering his cell and introducing himself. Ringo questions why Roger is so stubborn with them despite their hospitality and trust in him. Roger explains that he is grateful for them saving his life but he has to be sure that people are trustworthy to which Ringo announces he only wants to make some allies. Eventually, Roger gives in, revealing he's part of a small group. When Ringo asks if they have a leader and finds out that it's Brandon Newman, he grins cheerily and reveals him to be an old friend. "So It Seemed" "Hurt" "Victors" "So Close, Yet So Far" Season 3 "What's Next" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ringo has killed: * Numerous counts of unnamed people * Numerous counts of infected * A few survivors from the castle Appearances Season 2 * Episode 06 - Bygones be Bygones * Episode 07 - Deprived * Episode 09 - So It Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt * Episode 11 - Victors * Episode 12 - So Close, Yet So Far Season 3 * Episode 01 - What's Next * Episode 02 - New Arrivals * Episode 03 -